Love Comes Softly
by BrokenBalance22
Summary: He had never known love before her, yet he could not force himself to say the words he did not know he felt. Love sometimes doesn't come out in ways that we expected, sometimes love just comes in softly. Naruhina. Set two years after the current manga.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Comes Softly

Summary: He had never known love before her, yet he could not force himself to say the words he did not know he felt. Love sometimes doesn't come out in ways that we expected, sometimes love just comes in softly.

Genre: Romance/suspense

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruhina, of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own the series 'Love Comes Softly' either. There is no comparison of the two stories. I just simply liked the title. Rights go to their appropriate owners.

**Chapter One**

Love. It was never a word that Naruto had been overly familiar with in his lifetime. Growing up as an orphan he had often wondered what it was like to be loved and to love in return. He had remembered seeing other parents say the words 'I love you' to their children before dropping them off at the academy. He remembered the perverted sage often times writing about a twisted form of love in his erotic novels, and he had even seen love in the form of sacrifice for one's village.

Love. Even though he had people he deeply cared for and people who cared for him in return he had never once heard someone express that care in the form of words before until recently. He had heard the words 'I love you' three times in less than a few months from three different people. Each time that he had heard it, it did something to him that he could not explain.

"_You changed me. Your smile saved me. So I am not afraid to die protecting you, because I love you." _It had been the first time he had ever heard another human being say those words to him before. The timid Hyuuga heiress loved someone like him, of all people, and was even willing to die for him. Naruto had often times had nightmares about that evening when he had seen her pale seemingly lifeless body on the cold unforgiving floor, and he had been so close to losing all control of his inner demon. All for her, the girl he had never looked at before with any romantic intentions. Naruto had never responded to her feelings, because he was never sure about his own. Did he 'love' her back? He had never known love before her, and he had nothing to really compare it to. Would it be fair to her to respond when he could not be yet be truthful or certain about his own feelings?

"_Did you hear me, Naruto? I said I love you."_ It had been the second time he had ever heard those words spoken to him, but unlike the first, the words were not sincere. Sakura, his beautiful Sakura, and the girl he had forever had a crush on since their days together at the academy. He had often times dreamed about the day when Sakura would return the feelings he thought he had for her, but when she had Naruto had realized something very important. She was only lying to herself, and so was he. This revelation had done many things to him, but one of the main things was to question himself about what love really was.

"_I have special words for the man who would compliment my red hair. Naruto, will you hear them? I love you." _The final time he had heard it was from his mother, his beautiful warm vibrant mother. He had never dreamed that he would get to meet her, but she was everything and more that he had imagined she would be. Those few precious moments he had got to spend with her had erased a lifetime of doubt and pain from his heart. His mother loved him! Feeling the acceptance and warmth of a parents love was nothing that he would ever be able to describe, but he knew that he had it. Naruto was no longer an orphan without a heritage. He was now a child who was loved.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about his mom. He had wished he could spend just a few more minutes with her. He had so much left to ask and to say, but she had given him plenty to think about. He remembered his mom's words to him as a baby. She had wanted him to do well in school, remember to eat right and bathe regularly, make many friends, and respect his teachers. The final thing she had asked of him was to find a girl like her once he was ready. Was he ready?

A gentle breeze blew through the trees as it caressed Naruto's face and playfully teased his hair. Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes and examined the night sky before him. The sky was a deep rich shade of blue and had many glistening stars in it. The display before him reminded him of the diamonds he had once seen on one of his many excursions with the pervy sage.

The old pervert had examined them almost greedily before telling him with a very serious expression that women loved diamonds. Naruto smiled softly at the memory of his old teacher. He had often times questioned his teacher's logic on that one since he had never seen a woman with a diamond anything before. Perhaps Konaha women were different somehow, or perhaps Konaha's men were just broke or perhaps unaware of this 'rule' somehow.

Whatever the case was it was pretty irrelevant to Naruto at the moment. Naruto smiled wistfully to himself as he leaned back onto the tree and closed his eyes again. Today Naruto had celebrated his eighteenth birthday with his precious people. The event had been a happy enough one until Lee, who was completely wasted on sake, had slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and asked with a small hiccup why Naruto, who was old enough to get married, did not have a girlfriend yet.

He knew Lee was intoxicated and meant no harm, but the question had brought a huge blush to Naruto's face and a few teasing remarks from his peers. Naruto had laughed it off at the time, but once the party had ended, he had ended up here on the training grounds to think.

Why didn't he have a girlfriend yet? He could probably give at least two handfuls of good reasons about why he was still one of the few bachelors left amongst his peers, but when he examined his reasons they all seemed pretty lame to him. Naruto was brought out of his musings by a member of the ANBU.

"Naruto, Lady Hokage wishes to speak to you immediately about a matter of great importance."

Naruto blinked in surprise as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. 'I wonder what is so important at this time of this night,' Naruto wondered a bit worriedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office and was slightly surprised to see three other figures in there waiting on him.

"Ah! Naruto, so nice of you to join us," Tsunade said with a slightly teasing expression on her face.

Naruto blushed slightly as he took his place in the lineup.

The teasing expression immediately vanished from Tsunade's face and turned into one of pure business. "I have chosen the four of you for a very important mission that must be carried out immediately. The small details are irrelevant at this point, but I will just let you in on a little secret. The less you know the better," she said as she leaned forward towards her desk and clasped her hands underneath her chin.

Shikamaru frowned at this. "My apologies, Lady Hokage, but I must inquire about how not knowing details is a wise thing?"

Tsunade pursed her lips thoughtfully before waiving her hand dismissively in the air. "The Land of Snow has asked for our assistance in escorting the young princess safely out of the country to discuss a diplomatic solution with their neighboring countries. They are not sure who is behind it or why, but they believe that someone is trying to prevent this meeting from happening." Tsunade paused in her explanation to glance at the report in front of her.

"The reason that they want us knowing just enough is to protect their country. Apparently from what they have gathered and we have confirmed is that whoever is behind this is forcing information out of their shinobi."

Sakura paled slightly. "So you mean that they are like interrogators."

Tsunade glanced up from her reports and shook her head slowly. "Not like interrogators, they are interrogators, except much worse. They always get the information out of their victims and the bodies that they have left behind are never recognizable. This has cost the Land of Snow many lives, and has left them scared to cross the border again without aid."

Tsunade closed her eyes as she leaned back against her chair. "This is a highly dangerous A ranked mission. They have requested our aid; because they believe that shinobi from another village who have no ties with their own country will be less of a problem if caught."

Naruto frowned upon hearing this. "So let me get this straight. They want us to risk our lives to help them, because they're too scared to do it."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed with fury.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What? Don't tell me that you think it is right?"

Sakura frowned as she turned her head away from the blond.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered underneath his breath.

Hinata glanced at Naruto and then Sakura with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

Tsunade sighed as she poured herself a shot of sake. "It's not that they are to 'scared', Naruto. It is simply the fact that their shinobi know too much, so when one gets caught…." Tsunade stared at her glass with an impassive look on her face. "I would normally decline such a ludicrous offer for aid if it wasn't for the fact that it concerns us too."

Naruto frowned upon hearing this. "And just how exactly does this concern us, Grandma Tsunade, especially if we don't have 'ties' with this country?"

Tsunade scowled at her nickname as she gulped down the shot in one go and set the small bowl precariously on her desk with a long sigh. "It concerns our village, because if this alliance does not happen then war will break out. Since the Land of Snow does a great deal of business with the Land of Fire that would seriously stunt our economic development."

"So we are risking our lives for the sake of material gain," Naruto said slowly.

Tsunade frowned at this and shook her head. "There is more to it than that, Naruto. That would just be a small consequence if war should happen. The bigger consequences are things that we need to help prevent."

Shikamaru stared at his Hokage with a calculating look in his eyes. "Would those 'bigger' consequences fall under the 'don't need to know basis'?"

Tsunade nodded her head slowly. "Exactly. Though, I wish I could tell you more it would put the whole mission at risk. I may have already said too much."

Shikamaru closed his eyes with a sigh. "Alright, when do we need to leave?"

Tsunade's eyes glanced over the report again. "I need you to leave tonight. Shikamaru will be your leader on this mission. I need you to get to the Land of Snow as fast as possible and immediately report to their head council member. His name is Taisho and he…" Tsunade suddenly got a very funny look on her face. "Well, let's just say you will know it's him when you meet him. He will give you the details from there. Do you understand your mission?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata nodded their heads once in acknowledgement.

A small corner of Tsunade's lips turned upwards slightly into a small smile. "Oh, and one more thing, don't die."

The room became deathly silent as the four shinobi stared at her with varying expressions on their face. The silence was soon broken by Naruto.

"Don't worry, Grandma Tsunade, I may not agree with this mission, but I promise to bring everyone back safely. What kind of future Hokage would I be if I couldn't protect my comrades on one lousy mission," he said with a vibrant grin as he gave her a cheerful thumbs up.

"Idiot," Sakura said softly with a small smile on her face.

Hinata had a small confident grin on her face as she looked at the man she loved. The feelings of doubt and fear that she had felt before had vanished when Naruto had spoken that declaration. If he promised to keep them safe, then she had confidence that they would be, because Naruto never went back on his word. 'And I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, as well, Naruto, ' she thought to herself with a smile.

Tsunade smiled at her favorite brat. "Alright, you have what you need for this mission, so go."

"Right," they all agreed in unison before setting out to get ready for their new mission.

**-End-**

**Reviews are Awesome, by the way ;)**

**A/N:**

SO I have decided to try my hand at a romance dom dom dom! A Naruhina romance mind you. I truly love this couple, but as I was searching around for a good story to read about the two of them I discovered something awful. I don't really like how most of the Naruhina romances are done. What What? Usually they just fall in love all of the sudden, because Naruto suddenly realizes she exists. Or even worse somehow Hinata gets crazy out of character and I am like huh? How can she be timid and shy but all of the sudden she just pops out of her shell with a mariachi band following closely behind her. Whatever doesn't make sense to me, so like most dissatisfied readers I decided to try the story for myself and see if I can do any better. Who knows? I will try, though hee hee :)

By the way, if you are reading my other story than know this an update is definitely on the way and I have some crazy good ideas for that story that I am excited about, but I simply HAD to get a romance out of my system since I have decided to keep that story more friendship based and serious BLAH!

Anywho hope you enjoyed!

Posted : 12-11-2010


	2. Chapter 2

They say betrayal is like a seed. Once it is planted and takes root the only thing that can grow from it is the bitter desire for revenge. But what is betrayal really? Does it come from the foolish man who places his trust in another? Or is it simply humanity's way of protecting one's self from experiencing true loss?

**Chapter Two**

"Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto turned around in surprise at the mention of his name and was greeted by an elegant looking woman who was standing in the middle of a stairwell.

The woman's smile broadened as recognition flashed into her eyes. "It IS you," she declared with a lighthearted laugh as she rushed down the stairs and greeted the surprised Naruto with a warm hug.

"Y-Yukie?" Naruto stammered in surprise as a huge blush spread across his face from the hug he was receiving.

"Naruto," she chided gently as she released him from the hug. "I haven't gone by that name in five years."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as the blush grew deeper in color. "R-right. I'm sorry, Koyuki."

"Naruto," Sakura hissed as she grabbed the blond by his hair and shoved his head down into a respectful bow. "You idiot, she is this countries daimyo, so show some respect."

"Ow, Sakura," Naruto whined.

Koyuki laughed at the display she was seeing. "Ah! Yes, Sakura I see you haven't changed any since the last time I saw you."

Sakura blushed as she let go of Naruto's head and bowed low in respect muttering an almost inaudible apology for her lack of manners.

Koyuki gave a slight dismissive wave of her hand. "There is no need for all of that," she said lightly. "You four can just call me Koyuki," she said with a pleasant smile before her face turned into one of chagrin. "Oh! I am so sorry. Where are my manners? I am sure you four must be tired after traveling so far. I will have my maids show you to ya'lls rooms. Fujiko, Haruko, will you please escort our new friends to their quarters?"

"Yes, Lady Koyuki," they both said with a formal bow before turning their attention towards their guests.

"Hello, my name is Haruko, and I will be your servant for the duration of your stay here. Please follow me and I will show you to your room."

Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at each other with a frown before following the girl towards a hallway.

"And my name is Fujiko, and it will be my pleasure to serve you," Fujiko said with a light bow as she gestured with her hand to follow her towards another hallway.

Sakura smiled nervously at Koyuki before she left with Hinata towards their rooms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"And towels will be in here," Haruko concluded as she showed Naruto and Shikamaru around their rooms. "Dinner will be served at approximately 1900 hours. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call."

Naruto turned his attention away from the window that he was looking out of to glance at his new 'servant'. "Do ya'll serve ramen here?"

Haruko frowned. "No, we don't actually. Lady Koyuki prefers to keep a healthy diet, but if you wish to have ramen I am sure we can get it for you."

Naruto blushed slightly. "N-no, that's ok. Don't worry yourself over it."

Haruko smiled before bowing low and leaving their quarters.

Naruto turned around to look at Shikamaru who was sitting on his bed thumbing through a small book. "Well, she seems nice."

Shikamaru glanced up from his book to regard Naruto with a slight frown. "They all seem nice at first, but in the end they are all troublesome."

"You're only saying that because you're dating Temari," Naruto deadpanned.

An audible snap came from Shikamaru's book as he placed it down on his bed and then started rummaging around for a cigarette. "You will find out soon enough how hard it is to keep up with woman," Shikamaru stated as he lit his cigarette. "They tend to nag a lot, and it don't matter what you say they always tend to find fault with it," he said with a sigh.

"Be careful how loud you say things like that. The perverted sage always used to tell me that if he caught me talking like that he would come back to haunt me until I understood the ways of women," Naruto said with a snort.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "And you took him seriously on that one?"

"It was always dangerous not to take him serious," Naruto said sullenly.

Shikamaru smiled as he took another long drag from his cigarette and then slowly blew out the smoke.

Naruto sighed as he walked back over to the window and glanced out at the setting sun. "Do you ever wish that we had snow in Konaha?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that the setting sun made the snow look really pretty. It is kind of interesting, almost like a contrast. The sky reminds me of fire with the way it's lit up with various hues of oranges, pinks, and reds, and then there is the snow which is pretty and white with a bluish tint. It makes me think of fire and ice together, two opposites but yet they look like they belong together out there."

"I never took you for the thoughtful type, Naruto."

"Sorry. I guess I have been doing that a lot lately since my birthday."

"Is there a reason," Shikamaru asked while he put out his cigarette.

Naruto sighed. "Not really," he said quietly before slipping out of the room for some fresh air.

oOoOoOoOo

"So what's it like to live in a palace," Sakura asked pleasantly as she watched Fujiko scramble about their rooms to get them ready for their guests.

Fujiko paused from her bustling to regard the pinkette for a moment. "Well, it's not like I am royalty or anything, but Lady Koyuki is really nice to everyone and treats us like family. She saved a lot of us from living in the brothels. I guess you could say that a lot of the girls here owe their lives to her, and so we gladly serve her as well as her guests."

"Where did you live before you came here," Hinata asked as she gingerly ran her fingers on top of her bedspread.

"I lived in the Land of Lightning. My parents were shinobi and died in the last Great War. I was living in a brothel when Lady Koyuki found me…."

Hinata and Sakura exchanged a long uncomfortable look with each other.

Fujiko smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Don't look so nervous. Me and my sister are really happy to live here now."

"Your sister," Sakura stated with surprise.

"Haruko is my twin sister. Most people cannot tell because we look so different. Where she is tall with deep purple hair and golden eyes, I am petite with mint green hair and blue eyes. We may not look like twins, but are personalities are identical," she said with a pleasant smile. "Well, if you need anything else don't hesitate to call me," she concluded with a bow before she left their rooms.

"Well, at least she seems to be optimistic," Sakura said to break the silence that had come about after Fujiko had left.

"She doesn't let her past get her down," Hinata said softly as she glanced out of the windows.

"You mean like Naruto," Sakura asked slyly.

Hinata flinched slightly as she turned her head back towards Sakura with a blush already starting to overpower her face. "W-what? I wasn't comparing them or anything…"

Sakura smiled as she held up her hand. "It's ok, Hinata. They are kind of a like with their endless optimism," she said with a smile. "In fact, I bet that's why you like Naruto, isn't it?"

Hinata's faced deepened in color. "L-like N-Naruto?"

Sakura's smile became teasing as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe even perhaps love?"

"L-l-love," Hinata squeaked.

"I think so, since you don't seem to deny it," Sakura said flippantly as she fell back onto her bed.

Hinata bit her lip as she ducked her head down and let her hair fall down in front of her face. "I do admire him," she said softly causing Sakura to glance up from her bed with surprise. "He never gives up, no matter what odds are against him. He helped make me a better slightly more confident person, and for him," Hinata glanced up and looked at Sakura with determined expression. "I would gladly give my life."

Sakura stared at Hinata's eyes with slight awe.'She has that look in her eyes again. It's funny how that determined look only surfaces when she is thinking that way about Naruto. Maybe perhaps I was wrong originally; maybe Fujiko is more like Hinata than Naruto.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, are you ok," Hinata asked.

Naruto glanced up from his place at the table with a slightly panicked face before leaning in conspirately. "I haven't been to a formal dinner in years," he confessed awkwardly.

Hinata smiled as she glanced at the blond beside her who was dressed in a simple black and orange Kimono. "Just remember to smile, wait for the head of the table to start eating first, thank them for your meal, and don't point with your chopsticks or talk to loud."

Naruto's eyes widened as he counted off everything she said with his fingers and then slapped his head with a groan. "I have to remember all of that."

Hinata giggled.

Naruto glanced at Hinata sheepishly with his peripheral vision. "You seem to be quite comfortable in this kind of setting," he stated observantly.

Hinata blushed slightly as she glanced at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. "The Hyuuga clan is quite proud and very traditional. I would have brought more shame to the main house if I didn't know proper table etiquette."

Naruto frowned. "Oh ya, right, the main branch family mumbo, I didn't think about it like that," he said with a sigh. "But if it means anything to you, I think you look great."

Hinata's eyes snapped up and widened as a blush spread across her face.

Naruto's eyes also widened as he realized what he said. "I-I mean how your sitting and acting, it's uh g-great, not about how you look or anything."

Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"N-N-Not that you don't look great, because you do-" Naruto stated as he waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"Smooth Naruto," Sakura stated with sarcasm as she ran her hands down the front of her red kimono.

'Man, Shikamaru was right. You do always end up saying the wrong things to woman," Naruto thought with defeat just as the doors opened up.

"I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I just had the hardest time locating Taisho," Koyuki said as she entered the room wearing a very elegant looking blue kimono.

"My humblest apologies," Taisho said with a bow before he sat down at the table with Koyuki.

"What a hunk," Sakura breathed as she eyed Taisho down from head to toe.

Taisho was like the poster child for what a refined and elegant man should look like. His hair was jet black and stick straight and cascaded down his back in a regal manner. His face was perfect in shape and had a strong jaw and straight nose that just oozed with masculinity. He stood well over six feet tall with broad shoulders and an athletic build. His eyes were an interesting shade of green, and had a depth and gentleness about them that any girl could get lost in.

'Oh man forget Sasuke," Sakura thought with a dreamy sigh.

"I hate to get right to business, but Lady Tsunade did order us to report immediately to you once we arrived here," Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Taisho smiled. "Straight to the point," he noted. "I like that about a person. The details of this mission are simple enough. We need you to escort Lady Koyuki to the Land of Birds to discuss a diplomatic solution with their countries daimyo. The journey will take approximately one week on foot."

Shikamaru nodded his head as he picked up his chopsticks. "Can you tell us anything about these so called ninjas who keep attacking your men?"

"They call themselves the Brothers Five. Now whether or not that name means anything we are still not sure of. Our men have gone out and usually come back in a body bag." Taisho scowled as he jabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks. "We don't know anything else about them, and we are not sure about their motives either. They are not people you want to encounter so please be wary on your journey and keep the princess out of danger."

Koyuki smiled. "I told you already, Taisho. I trust Naruto with my life, so I know that he and his friends will get me there safely."

Taisho frowned as he set his eyes upon Naruto. "With your life, eh? He doesn't look like much," he said causing Sakura and Shikamaru to choke on their food.

Naruto scowled as he placed his bowl down onto the table. "Don't ever underestimate me. I may not look like much, but I can take on anybody."

Taisho smiled slyly. "Anybody, really?"

"Naruto may be a tactless idiot at times, but he has never been one to let you down," Sakura said with a nervous laugh as she signaled with her hands that he should stop.

Taisho smiled warmly as his gazed rested upon Sakura. "Excuse me. I am not trying to pick a fight, but you can surely see that I would want to make sure that my princess is well protected."

Sakura blushed. "O-of course."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he shoved a piece of food into his mouth.

"When will we need to leave," Hinata asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning," Taisho replied.

"Tomorrow morning? But I thought we weren't supposed to leave for at least another three days," Koyuki asked with slight alarm.

Taisho patted her hand soothingly. "There has been a change in the plans, my Lady. I am sorry if this news has upset you in anyway, but I was only looking out for your safety."

"Does their daimyo know about this change in plans," Koyuki asked curtly.

"Of course, my Lady, I informed him yesterday about this."

Koyuki sighed as she gave her guests an apologetic glance. "I am sorry about this. I was hoping you would have a chance to relax first, and prepare for the mission."

"We are used to things like this; there is no need to get upset over it. We will be ready to leave tomorrow morning as planned," Shikamaru said.

"I hope so," Taisho said darkly.

**-End-**

Reviews make me smile :D

A/N:

Hey everybody I'm back! I would like to thank everyone who has been expressing interest in my story your support is greatly appreciated. :) To be honest I don't have much to say. Tell me what you think so far about my story. Anything you would like to see in the future? I never mind a little inspiration here and there it keeps me motivated.

Posted: 01-06-11


	3. Chapter 3

People have hope, because they cannot see death standing behind them.- Bleach

**Chapter Three**

"It seems that we have been given new orders."

"Is that so," stated a lone figure that was perched precariously on top of a rotting corpse.

His companion glanced at the makeshift seat with obvious disgust before returning his attention back towards the figure. "Yes, and this time we get to play with Konoha ninjas."

A row of white teeth lit up the otherwise dark room as the figure shifted into a more comfortable posistion. "Konoha ninja you say."

"Yes, and it would seem that the princess has hired some fun ones for us to play with too. My reports say that one Naruto Uzumaki is going to be in this group."

"Naruto," Fumio repeated slowly before his eyebrows arched in surprise. "The Naruto?"

His companion nodded his head once as a sinister smile formed on his lips. "It would appear so."

"I see," Fumio stated as he unconsciously fingered a large scar that was on the right side of his face. "Isao, go tell our brothers to clean up. We wouldn't want our guests to feel unwelcomed in our home, after all."

Isao smirked as he left the room.

Fumio watched his brother leave before he stood up and walked over to a small cracked mirror that was hanging on a wall. He glanced at his distorted reflection with obvious horror in his pale green eyes. A guttural growl that sounded almost like a broken sob rang low in his throat as he stared at his reflected image for a moment, before he snarled and slammed his fist into the broken glass.

Fumio watched the broken pieces fall as he let his now bloodied hand drop back towards his side. He looked at the broken pieces with a bitter sense of irony noting the similarities between it and his soul, both broken and both unworthy to look at. 'And it is all your fault, Naruto Uzumaki.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And you are sure that these ninjas you hired will be able to safely transport you to the Land of Birds," inquired a stout man with an aged face that seemed to be lost in his white beard.

Koyuki sighed dramatically. "I told you already, Daichi, that I trust Naruto with my life. He will be able to escort me there safely."

Daichi frowned as he glanced at his red haired colleague. "Your faith in this child is admirable, but we hope this it isn't misguided."

The red haired man nodded his head in agreement. "Daichi is right, my Lady. We need this meeting with the Land of Birds to take place soon. If this agreement does not happen then the people will become restless."

"And I told you before, if this meeting does not take place as planned we have another option in mind," Koyuki said firmly as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Daichi and Kaede glanced at each other as an unspoken message passed between them.

"I am sure that we won't have to resort to that," Taisho said with a chuckle as he entered the room.

"Taisho," Koyuki exclaimed in surprise.

Taisho smiled at her fondly as he picked up her hand and kissed it causing a faint blush to tint her cheeks.

Kaede cleared his throat loudly gaining the attention of the room's inhabitants. "Taisho, you have met these ninjas, correct?"

Taisho's face turned impassive as he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down in it. "I have."

"Do you think they can handle this mission?"

Taisho allowed his eyes to wander from Daichi to Kaede and then back again to Daichi before replying. "If the princess believes in their abilities, then I guess we will just have to trust her judgment."

"I see," came Daichi's curt response. "Well, then I guess this meeting is over. Koyuki, remember to behave yourself in front of the Land of Bird's daimyo."

Koyuki groaned as she crossed her arms on top of the table and buried her face in them.

Taisho watched Daichi and Kaede leave the room before turning his attention back towards the princess. The stone cold features that his faced had formed melted into one of a more gentle nature as he gently rubbed her back, silently comforting her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lady Koyuki, aren't you nervous," Haruko asked as she brushed out her mistresses' long hair.

Koyuki smiled sadly as she glanced out of her window and stared at the moon. "I am."

"Do you think that the Daimyo's son will be a man that you could fall in love with?"

Koyuki laughed humorously as she continued to stare at the moon. "I am not sure, but my country needs this alliance more than I need love."

Haruko frowned as she placed the silver toned brush down on the vanity. "Everyone needs love, Lady Koyuki, even you."

Koyuki smiled as she ran her hand absently through her long locks.

"You seem pretty fond of that blond ninja that you hired."

Koyuki blinked in surprise "N-Naruto?"

Haruko smiled as she walked over towards the bed to prepare it. "Yes, Naruto. Excuse me for being so forward and speaking my mind but it would seem that you like him just by the way you look at him. He is also the Yondaime's son correct. Isn't that what you were talking about excitedly a few weeks ago?"

Koyuki laughed in embarrassment. "He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Haruko glanced up at Koyuki with a prodding expression. "And…."

Koyuki chuckled as she changed into her night clothes. "He is kinda cute, and he would make an acceptable political partner, but…"

"But?"

Koyuki sighed as she got into her bed and snuggled up under the sheets. "I am not sure if the council would ever go for it, and there is the fact that I would want him to love me as well."

Haruko smiled as she picked up around the room. "You could make anyone fall in love with you, Lady Koyuki, even Naruto."

Koyuki smiled as she closed her eyes. 'Naruto.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is he," Isao asked crossly as he leaned up against a tree.

"You never know with him," Etsuya stated with a loud yawn.

"Maybe he got lost," Jirou suggested as he absently sharpened his kunai.

"Now now it isn't polite to talk about the one that pays you," Taisho said as he stepped out from underneath the shadows and into the moonlight.

Isao snorted as he straightened his body and walked over towards the cloaked man. "Speaking of being paid, this job is going to cost you a small fortune."

Etsuya and Jirou smiled greedily at each other as they watched the exchange between their benefactor and their second in command.

Taisho inclined his head towards his left side slightly as his countenance darkened and his voice took on a chilling tone. "Keep talking to me in such a disrespectful manner and I will personally cease your existence."

Isao shivered slightly before replying. "My apologies then, Lord Taisho, it wasn't my intention to offend you."

Taisho's eyes narrowed dangerously before he fished out a large amount of money. "Here, this should cover any expenses you may need to deal with the target, and I will pay you for the job after it meets my satisfaction. You know what to do with the Princess."

Isao smiled as he took the money out of Taisho's hand and thumbed through it. "The Princess, of course, we know exactly what to do with her."

"You better," Taisho stated darkly before vanishing.

Isao stared at the spot where Taisho once stood. "Oh yes, we know what to do with her all right," he sais softly.

Etsuya walked up behind his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Isao to come out of his reverie. "Do you think we can really kill Naruto? He isn't exactly a force to be easily reckoned with.

Isao snorted. "He is strong, but he is not invincible, and you know they say that the bigger they are the harder they fall," he said with a sharp laugh. "And he will fall; he will fall by our hands."

Etsuya chuckled as he walked back over towards Jirou. "You speak quite confidently. Does that mean that you already know his weak point?"

Isao turned around to look at his brothers as a malicious smile formed on his face. "Of course."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Achoo."

Shikamaru glanced up from his bed to look at his blond roommate. "Naruto, you're not getting sick are you?"

Naruto frowned as he rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Shikamaru, you know I don't get sick."

"I know that," Shikamaru stated dryly.

Naruto chuckled as he leaned back against his pillow. "Perhaps someone is talking about me."

Shikamaru frowned as he considered that. "Don't smile too much, Naruto. They may be plotting your demise more than they might be praising you."

Naruto laughed lightly. "I doubt it's anything bad."

Shikamaru shrugged before yawning loudly. "Well, we are on a mission, and you are quite famous now after that last war, so don't take those things to lightly."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he picked up a small ceramic mug that was by his bedside. "Your just being paranoid, Shikamaru," he stated as he took a sip of his drink.

Shikamaru snorted.

Naruto chuckled again as he placed the mug back on his bedside. What happened next surprised both ninjas.

"I-it shattered," Naruto stated with confusion.

Shikamaru looked at the broken remains of the mug before regarding Naruto with a worried expression. "I hope that doesn't mean anything."

Naruto met Shikamaru's worried eyes before shakily laughing. "Like I said earlier, Shikamaru, you're just being paranoid."

**=END=**

**Reviews are awesome and keep me motivated :D**

**A/N:**

What's up what's up! Ok, so I know this is like a really short chapter and I apologize for that, but it was needed. I just had to set the tone for my story and I felt like this is the best way to do it and leave a little room for the imagination for future chapters. I hope ya'll still enjoy this chapter despite its shortness :)

Also regarding some of my reviews: Ok it was mentioned by **Okazaki323 **that there is very little romantic development so far, and your right there is not. I have my reasons behind this, but trust me the romance will start picking up soon. So I hope you will bear with me until that point : ) I also hopefully spelled Konoha right in this chapter, thanks for the correction **Rose Tiger**. Let me know if I make any other boo boos. Also to **Dark Devil2K7**, no worries I will definitely make sure that Naruto is just as strong as the manga depicts him to be, and as far as updates go I will try my hardest not to disappoint with how long they are.

I would also like to thank all of my reviewers for their sweet support of my story so far. It really makes writing for ya'll a huge joy.

Posted: 1-15-11

Side Note: **Chewie Cookies **has pointed out to me that the Daimyo for the Land of Birds is a woman named Toki. To avoid in confusion that may occur here I will just simply poin something out. In the first chapter I said countries meaning that there was more than one country involved in this alliance. Two in the dialougue between Koyuki and her servant she never said that it was Toki's son she was meeting just that is was a Daimyo's, so I could be referring to another country :P So just sit back and relax I have this thought out now that the confusion has been straightened out a little.


End file.
